Such a system is described in U.S. Pat. No. B1, 6,594,090. The speckle reduction means of this system comprises a moveable diffuser which is driven e.g. by an electric motor. The diffuser reduces the coherence of the laser beam and thus speckle artifacts which otherwise occur when the laser light is incident on a rough surface, such as e.g. paper.
The described system, however, is quite complex and expensive due to the additional moveable mechanical parts needed in the speckle reduction means.